videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Simpsons Fantasia: The Next Chapter
Simpsons Fantasia: TNC is the sequel of Simpsons Fantasia. Like SF, the game takes place in the fantasy universe. Story One Night, The Simpsons invites Moe, Barney, Apu, Edna and Most others to a movie night but Marge ask them to put Maggie to sleep by telling her a story which are all set in a fantasy world. Chapter One: V-Guns Apu's Story. Another typical day for the good people until Freed Syzlak (based on Freed and Moe) burst in and tells the barkeeper to give him a ham sandwich but Face (based on Face and Apu) comes in and tells Freed that no meat is eaten in town. Chapter Two: Good Guards, Bad Guards Barney's Story. Donvalve Du Gumble (based on Donvalve and Barney) was accused of an unknown crime. Olivia Bouvier (based on Olivia and Marge) lead an army to arrest him but Donvalve cons the troops that he is innocent until then Ashley Flanders (based on Ashley and Flanders) decide to challenge him to a duel. Chapter Three: A Home Fit For A King Marge's Story. Castle Bouvier was visited by an important guest: a journalist from a land far, far away. He gives her a tour but Heinrich (Dewy Largo) come and discovers that he is an evil gnome name Sal von Guttenburg (Sideshow Bob) attempting to assassinate her! Chapter Four: Iron Blade Principle Skinner's Story. Ryuji (Skinner) & Coyori (Coyori + Enda) arrives at the DeathBringer's Lair with help of Freed. Upon entering the castle, he face DeathBringer (Snake Jailbird) and if he wins, his mother's death will be avenged. Chapter Five: Between A Rock & A Big Cyclops Homer's Story. Urs Simpson (Urs + Homer) is fed up with the new neighbour making all the noise so he discovers that he is a cyclops named Derik van Harrden (Nelson Muntz) causing mischiefs all day long. Marco (Marco + Bart) come in to him not to bully him again. Chapter Six: The Waitress & The Mystery Enda's Story. Odile (Patty) & Dokurod (Selma) decide to come to the Coyori Cafe to have lunch. She orders double Bacon & Cheeseburger but Coyori tells her that it was a Japanese Restaurant, not a fast-food joint but Dokurod gets angry and gets Coyori into a fight. Chapter Seven: Fantasy Chef Bart's Story. A big cooking contest hosted by Krustofski (Krusty) called 'Fantasy Chef'. Freed, The Master of Utensils, and Face, The Fastest Capcake Maker in the West, here to face today's challenger, Donvalve and the mystery ingredient is Char-Shu (Santa's Little Helper) but Marco barges in and stops them cooking him so they try to get it by force. Chapter Eight: The Mad Puppet Maker Lisa's Story. Lisa Livingston (Lisa + Watson) & Cedric Lovejoy (Cedric + Rev. Lovejoy) along with Urs and Marco are off to investigate an abandoned workshop. Upon entering, it turns out to be Dokurod's Laboratory and to her fears, Cedric, Urs and Marco fell into a trap and 2 evil puppets show up, prompting her to fight her way out. Ending Grampa was cross that those stories are all wrong! This makes him feel like a grumpy old man but Homer tells him that they didn't made them up. As they about to argue, Bart breaks it up and Maggie finally fell asleep. The cast leaves and the narrator says "And so Maggie fell asleep and she slept happily ever..." but Homer bust in and shout "SHUT IT, NARRATOR!" which made Maggie cry and he shouts "D'OH!". Category:Fighting Games Category:The Simpsons Category:Sequels